Off We Go
by Add some romance to the mix
Summary: We follow Lucy and the others at the Fairy Tail University. Lucy have always dreamt of becoming an author. With her straight A's and good behavior, she's not far away from her goal. On their English literature assignment, Lucy is paired up with her mortal enemy, Natsu Dragneel. What will happen with them and will they pass their assignment? / NaLu / Modern AU / Lemon /
1. Chapter 1

The sounds of drums broke the silence.

I felt nervous, something that was unusual for me.

This is it.

I began to run in the darkness, until a bright light blinded me for a few seconds. People screamed, rooting for us. For our team.

It was our big night, if we won this, then we would make it to the playoffs.

Every Saturday night when Magnolia Star had a match, people from all around Magnolia would come, not wanting to miss a game for anything in the world. American football was a big part of our city, the guys from Magnolia were practical famous! Their coach, Laxus Dreyar were one of the best, but he unfortunately had to retire after he was in a car accident.

"Are you ready Lucy!?" Lisanna's voice snapped me out of it. I looked at the crowed, who were screaming in excitement.

We did our our dance we had practiced for weeks, and the audience loved it. Running off the field the lights went off and the announcer were about to introduce Magnolia Star.

"Boys and girls! This is what we have been waiting for! Please welcome.. MAGNOLIA STAR!" Spotlights turned on, hitting the Magnolia Star logo. Out came Natsu Dragneel, the quarterback, shortly followed by his other teammates. Girls screamed higher then ever when the boys came running out. Things like 'So hot', 'Marry me' and the most common of all, 'Have my babies'. As the Captain of the cheerleaders, wold I rather prefer someone with more intelligence. How can I describe them without being rude? Oh wait, there is none. They are all dirtbags thinking with their dicks.

I looked over my shoulder, only to be met with drooling teammates. Well, the other cheerleaders are the same. Only caring about a guys look. That's maybe the main reason why this kinds of people are destined to be with each other.

I stared at Natsu as he were about to pass by. He meat my gaze, we kept the eye contact until he was out of reach.

"Jerk."

the first round was over and Magnolia Star was already leading twelve to two. We had already gotten two touchdowns! Unfortunately, Natsu were the one who placed the first touchdown. I'm sure we'll hear about it in class on Monday.

How I hated to be right.

This day cold only go down from here.

"You was so hot out there! You were on fire!"

"Do you want to study later this afternoon with me Natsu?"

"I thought we had plans after school?" It was so annoying when girls acted this way. But the most annoying part off all, was that I had to fight for my own seat. Because I was the 'lucky' girl to be seated behind Natsu Dragneel. Some of us were actually trying to get over their notes before the test started. But it was hard with a girl sitting on your books. Grabbing my pencil, I stabbed her in the ass.

"What the-!"

"Get your asses back to place, I don't got all day." Gildarts slammed some papers at his desk, most likely the test. The girl who had sat on my desk looked angry at me, as she seated herself at her seat. That's what you get when you sit with your big ass on my desk!

"No talking or any kind of communication is allowed." He began to give out the tests.

"Lucy."

"What?" I looked up at the familiar voice. What did he want know.

"Give me your pen."

"What? No."

"I need it."

"So do I, forget it." Of course he didn't bring the most important thing of all, the thing to write the fucking test with.

"Don't be a bitch. My team won on Saturday." Like that's the best excuse.

"Well since you ask so nicely, how can I say no." Does he want me to give him the pen or what? He could at least asked without calling me a bitch. I hope he fails this test. Ignoring him I turned around looking at my nails.

"Fine. Does anybody have a pen?"

"Take mine!"

"No, mine!" I had to dodge as flying pens came across the room.

"Calm down! The test will begin now!"

It didn't take lone until I was finished. I was the first one to finish, like usual. With only A's I'm pretty satisfied with my performance this year. But straight A's was what I needed. To apply on the writing school I've always dreamed off. Art of Writing Academy, AWA was my dream. I wanted to be a writer, that's why especially needed an A in English literature.

As I was walking past Natsu, were I looking down on his cheat, it was completely blank. If you look away from the scribbles he calls drawings.

"Nice drawings, Dragneel."

"No, talking!"

I handed over my paper and went back to my seat, while Natsu looked away in anger.

When all of the students were done, rose Gildarts up from his chair.

"Now that's out of the way, I hope all of you studied well and passed this test. And the next assignment are everyone going to be paired up with one another. This assignment will count eighty percent of you grade. I have already decided your partner, so no need to worry about that." A sigh of disappointment filled the room. "Eleven o'clock will the list of pairs hang up in the lunch hall. With further information on the assignment. Now go brats."

Levy waited outside the classroom for me, greeting me with a big hug. I hadn't seen her since Saturday before we preformed on the field.

"You were great Lu-chan!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah! There was nothing to be afraid off, you looked great out there like usual!" Levy was a good friend of me, she always new what to say and what to do. She knew I had been so unsure of the new number.

"Thanks Levy."

"I was slightly disappointed at the performance you guys made. I just imagined something more spectacular." Natsu's voice came from behind Levy. He leaned against the wall and straightened his uniform.

"What do you want Dragneel?"

"I'm just being honest with you."

"No, you're just being a dick." What was his problem, why did he always have to start a fight.

"Oh, you're right. See ya." Natsu walked away, looking satisfied with himself.

"Why do you hate each other again?" That brought back old memories. I had known Natsu my whole life, but I could only remember hating his guts. He was a jerk even as a six year old, when he decided to burn my favorite doll. We went to the same kindergarten, same elementary school, high school and now university. My mortal enemy was bound to haunt me for the rest of my life. He is so superficial. His always had friends and girls surrounding him, something that poisoned his mind. Making him to the douchebag he is today. I remember the day he became my mortal enemy.

_Sitting on the cold ground alone, I watched as the other children played with each other. A voice startled me, It came from behind. When I turned around I saw Natsu. I had cried the whole day, as no one didn't want to play with me. _

"_Hey Luce, do you want to play with me?" He smiled at me reaching out his hand. He asked me what I wanted to hear and didn't seamed bothered by it._

"_Yeah!" Grabbing his hand, Natsu pulled me after him. Forgetting the fact he destroyed my precious doll. I just wanted to have a friend. "Where are we going?" _

"_Behind the school, I have something for you." _

_It was dark behind the large building, as the sun never shone there. It was scary, maybe he just tricked me after all? Natsu stopped and looked around. _

"_Close your eyes." He leaned closer, awkwardly. I closed my eyes and wished for him to kiss me. I heard movement around me, and it suddenly sounded like there was somebody else there. I felt a hand grab my pony tale and I opened my eyes to see Natsu holding my blond hair. Tears began to stream down my face, while Natsu just ran away._

_I sat there for an hour before anyone found me. It was humiliating and mean. That day, Natsu Dragneel became my mortal enemy. _

_I will never forgive him._

_Elementary school was the worst._

"It's a long story." Touching my hair were he had cut it off. "I should get going, I have cheerleader practice soon."

"Alright, see you later then Lu-chan!"

I began to walk in the direction of the football field. It started exactly eleven, so my partner in English literature just had to wait. Football boys were walking in front of me, eyeing me up and down. They acted like animals.

"Looking good Lucy." One of them commented.

"Are you busy later tonight? I can take you for a ride in my car." Ignoring them, I tried to walk past them. Grabbing me by the wrist, he stopped me. "Is that a yes?"

"I'm busy, sorry."

"We have time for a little round, if we're fast." Like I said, the only thing those guys does, is seriously to think with their dicks.

"Ey." I turned around happily at the sound of Loke's voice. "What are you doing with my girlfriend? She's obviously not interested."

"Let's go." The two boys let go off me and walked away. I loved Loke for doing things like that for me, he was always there to watch out for me.

"Thanks Loke, I owe you one."

"Then let me take you out on a date?"

"In your dreams!" I grabbed his arm and snuggled close to him. "Can you check who I'm paired up with on the English literature assignment?"

"Sure, I'll text you."

"You're the best!" Loke was my best friend. He moved to Magnolia in fourth grade, he was just like me, with no friends. I think that's one of the reasons why we clicked right away.

"Now if you can excuse me, I'm going to take my seat to watch you girls practice!" Loke ran of to the grandstand.

After the practice was finished, we all walked back to the changing room. Standing in front of my locker, taking out my shampoo and conditioner. One of the other girls jumped on me.

"You're so lucky Lucy!"

"Yeah! I wish it was me!" What are they talking about?

"Eh?" Had I missed something important? My phone vibrated, catching my attention. It was Loke.

'There is something you have too see. Meet me outside as soon as possible. I don't think you would like it.'

The shower had to wait, I could shower when I got to my room. Changing fast as I could, I ran out. Loke stood outside waiting for me as he had said.

"That was fast."

"Well, you made it sound important!"

"You should see it for yourself." Loke was acting so mysterious, what was up with that?

"Just tell me what it is Loke."

"You know the English literature assignment?" Oh no, this doesn't sound good.

"Yeah?"

"Your partner is.. Natsu Dragneel."

I was wrong.

It could be worse.

* * *

**Well here you have it, another story. Starting a new story isn't the best decision, but I needed to get the scenario out of my system! Hope you like it! I'm sorry for that it was so short, but it was only a taste.**

**If you guys like my new story, then I will continue writing on it. So tell me what you think!**

**I'm working on the next chapter to 'Fairy Tail Industries', so don't worry! It's on the way!**

**02:09 am.. I should probably go to bed now. I have to stop working at night!**

**Well, you know what comes next like usual..**

**Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't do this to me! What have I done to deserve this!" Burring my face in my hands, as I pulled out the best card I had. Crying girl. I usually always worked with the teachers. "You want me to fail!? He will destroy me!" Peeking between my fingers as I looked up at Gildarts. He didn't even care about me, he just kept watching his clock. "Destroy me you hear!"

Still, nothing.

"Why Gildarts!" Natsu Dragneel came running in behind us, pushing me away and grabbed Gildarts by his collar. Shaking him back and forth. "Why did you pare me up with the _that_!? I thought we were friends!?" Gildarts pushed Natsu away in annoyance, making him stumble backwards. I laughed at his stupidity.

"Finally, now both of you are here." Fixing his shirt.

"Both?" Said the two of us in sync. Giving the other one a glare.

"I have thought about this for a while now. And I came to the conclusion that this would be for the better. Solving your problems."

"What problems?" Was there a problem with my grades or something?

"Your lack of sexual appeal, you look like a walrus-" Kicking him in the leg, before he could finish that sentence. He silently cursed to himself as he gave me an angry look.

"Stop flirting now and listen to what I have to say."

"We're not flirting!" Crossing our arms in annoyance. Why would he think that? He should be aware of our relationship.

"I paired the two of you together so you could help each other."

"Why would I help him? It's not my fault that Natsu is skipping school."

"Yeah, listen to the one with no social life. At least I have one." That's it. He was getting another kick in the leg!

"Okay, okay guys!" I controlled my anger as Natsu only smirked at me, that bitch. "If you don't bring me something good in two weeks, then I will fail the both of you. Now go, I don't have time to more of your whining. I have a date."

Storming out in anger. I knew it was pointless to talk to Gildarts now. He meant what he said, and he would not hesitate to fail us, not even Natsu.

"Lucy! Natsu came running after me. I didn't have time for his bullshit now. Can't even look at him now, so I kept walking straight forward. "Stop." A warm hand grabbed me, pulling me backwards.

"Leave me alone!" yanking my hand out of his grip. I began to walk, with a steady paste.

"No!" Natsu jumped in front of me. "Maybe you want to fail, but I don't. You were the last one out of all people I thought would do that." If I failed this, my life would be over. My dream was crushed. I couldn't fail, I had to get an A! "I can't fail. My dad will kill me." Was he trying to get on my good side? I cant feel pity for that fool.

"You're already failing anyway, so why bother-"

"I get a fucking C in English literature, so don't even try it."

"Really? How is even that possible!?" I knew Gildarts and Natsu some how knew each other, but I thought Gildarts had more pride then that! Just giving him a C!

"I'm not completely useless as you think. I'm doing just fine on school."

"I'm not convinced." It would take me quite the time and some evidence before I believed that.

"Fine, just meet me at my dorm six o'clock-"

"No way, I'll meet you at the library." There was no way in hell I would just walk in to his love nest! No, gross, I have heard rumours on what's going on in there. That would be over my dead body, if I stepped one foot inside that place.

"As you wish, six o'clock at the library."

* * *

It was starting to get dark outside.

If Natsu was just as sincere as he was acting, then there would actually be a hope fore our grade. We had to write a short novel. The novel would be cut in half, so each of us would write our part of the story. But the hard and challenging thing would be that the writing style should be the same. If we're not able to do that, then we're fucked.

Now that I give it a second thought. We are fucked anyway. There's no way in hell we can pull this off.

I stopped in front of the library, as I opened the heavy wooden door. It was dark, probably empty too. He wasn't even here. I knew it. That bastard-

"There you are." A voice startled me. "You actually came? I was starting to think you wouldn't show up." I believe I'm the one to say that.

"The clock is not more then five minutes past six."

"That's five minutes late."

"You weren't even here!"

"I brought coffee. I've been here for twenty minutes already, so I went to get some coffee. Then I thought you wanted some."

"..Thanks." He just had to have some hidden intention, he wasn't going to fool me that easily.

"Have you thought about the genre we should write about?"

"Romance."

"Action."

"..."

"there is no way in hell that I will write about romance! What do you know about it anyway.?"

"Hey! I know plenty about romance! The one thing for sure is that we're not going to write about people fighting!" Was he really thinking that he would convince me to write about something like that? At least romance is for everyone.

We walked over to one of the tables close to the window. Natsu turned on a lamp as he seated himself in the chair over mine. Sighing loudly, while he frustrated buried his face in his hands.

"Meet me in the middle here. What about action _with_ romance?"

"... Forget it." This was hopeless! We're not getting anywhere with this. There has to be something we can do, set us on the same page at least.

Both of us sat there for several minutes, trying to figure out a solution. We didn't think it would be this hard. We hadn't even decided which genre we were going to write about. Say goodbye to AW Academy!

"I got it!" Natsu startled me as he jumped off his chair.

"Do I even want to ask what your thinking about?" I had already given up on the assignment.

"Let's write Fifty shades of-"

"Don't you even dare to finish that sentence!" With a frown on his face, fell Natsu back down in his seat annoyed.

"Yeah, you're right. You probably don't know anything about such thing." Now it wasn't even bothering me, he was just looking for me to snap. Completely ignoring him, as I imagined the two of us write a dirty novel. That's what you call a failure.

Then it hit me. A war scenario. It would be perfect for us.

"What about a war scenario? We follow a couple that gets separated because of the war, he has to leave her behind to save his country."

"Lucy, that's genius!" That was the first compliment I had heard coming from _him_. "We can make it a provoking beginning, by staring in the middle of a war scene." What was going on here? Natsu actually said something that made sense and was a really good idea. "Maybe he gets shoot?"

"Her way to help her country is to take care of the wounded, working as a nurse. What if she met him there after they have been years apart?"

"Perfect! We will ace this!" My hope was finally back. Only if we kept it up like this. And most important of all, we had to have a truce, for a short time period.

A few hours later.

"Good, now that we have that settled. Let's start writing." I looked down at my watch. It was already eleven thirty. Wow, was it already that late? We had actually sat there for over five hours!

"Maybe we should call it a night."

"What? No, it's now the night begins."Totally forgot that his a night animal. Sleeps all day, while he is out all night.

"I'll head back to my dorm." I began to pack my things, but Natsu grabbed a hold off me and ran out of the library. "What are you doing!?"

"I want to take you somewhere." Was this a prank off his?"

"It's late, I have to get early up-"

"Come on, live a little!" I looked up at the pink haired male. He smirked at me, as he pulled me after him. "It's quiet, you'll like it there."

"I'm quite sceptical to all this Natsu." I might think so, but if I really didn't want to go would I have said something already. I don't know, maybe I wanted too? He had surprised me a lot today, so why not give it a try. Maybe it was a good suggestion to get to know each other better. In fact, we hadn't argued for the past few hours. Or wait, we did. But that was only when Natsu kept on suggesting we should change it to a fifty shades novel.

"I'll be nice." Why was he so convincing?

"... Fine." We ran out of the school building and down streets. People gave us looks as we passed them. Natsu jumped in on a side street, as I tried my best to keep up with him.

"It's right up a head. I promise you, you won't regret it." Well, I regret it already.

Finally he stopped.

Outside a bar? On a big sign it said 'Bickslow's Bar'.

"You brought me to a bar?"

"Yeah, go on in!" He opened the doors for me and pushed me through them. It was a quite, but crowded and yet comfortable surrounding. Natsu walked past me, while I was taking it all in. Seating himself at the bar where two seats were free. "Give me two beers and two shots!"

"Coming right up, Natsu!" A tall man behind the counter began pouring Natsu's order. He had blue hair and a tattoo covering parts of his face, and kept his tongue strangely out.

"Sit Lucy." Natsu nodded to the seat next to him.

"Here you go." The blue haired man swiftly sent them sliding down on the counter to us

"Here, drink." Handing me the cold drink.

"Oh.. no thank you. I don't drink."

"Come on, just one.

* * *

**General POV**

"Give me another one!" Lucy's voice drowned out everyone inside the bar. Waving with her glass at Bickslow.

"On it's way!" Bickslow sent the glass down the counter. Lucy concentrated and prepared herself to catch the in coming glass. Right before it was in her grasp, caught another hand it before her.

"Hey!"

"Don't you think you had to much to drink?" Lucy smiled at him, as she swayed back and forth.

"No! I just started!" She leaned over Natsu, trying to get her glass back.

"I thought you said you didn't drink." Smirking satisfied at her.

"I don't. Wow, it's hot here."

"Maybe we should head back to your dorm, I'll follow you to your door-" He was about to leave, but his eyes fell on Lucy who had began unbuttoning her shirt. "What are you doing!?"

"It's so hot!"

"You can't just undress yourself here!" Not happy with the answer she got, made Lucy a big scene. Shouting out as she moved around in her seat dramatically.

"Am I not attractive enough for you!? Are you cheating on me!?" People turned around, staring at him, judging him as the drunk blond cried in her seat. Some began to whisper to each other.

"Stop it!" Natsu hurried and gave her the beer. "I often come to this place!"

"Thank you." She smiled happily as she drank a sip.

"At least take a few more buttons, it's still revealing." Leaning forward as he buttoned a few more buttons on her uniform.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that dolphins are gay sharks?" Laughing to himself as she stirred with her finger in the beer. She gave him a smile before she turned serious. "Do you hate me?"

"No."

"Then why are yo so mean to me all the time?" Laying her head on the counter as she looked questioning at him. "Why?"

For a few minutes sat the two of them only staring at each other. He didn't know how to response to her question. Lucy's face was flushed, with her red cheek rested on the counter. Gently, Natsu reach over and brushed away her bangs. Her eyes watched his movement, closing her eyes at his touch.

"I'm tired."

"Let's go." Natsu left the money they drank for.

"Piggyback me home."

"... Get on." She threw her arms around his neck and clung herself to him.

After they had walked for thirty minutes had Lucy fallen asleep.

"To answer your question, Lucy. I don't hate you."

"...Mhm." Completely lost in dream land, as she held Natsu around his neck.

"I just made a mistake." Snuggling closer to him, smiling in her sleep. "There was a girl I liked. I destroyed something precious to her by an accident and tried to make up for it. I brought her to this place I thought no one would find us. You see, I was going to give her a kiss. To tell her I was sorry. But my friends found out." Natsu looked up at Lucy who was right next to his face. He could see every freckle and her rosy pink lips. Hair fell down in her face, tickling her nose, making her frown her nose. He chuckled at her cuteness. "They thought it would be funny if they cut her ponytail. She had long beautiful hair and every girl was jealous of her. Before I knew it had they sneaked up behind her with a scissor in their hand." He stopped, looking up at the their school. "It was already too late. I was a coward."

Lucy moved slightly.

"You probably know the rest." Natsu sighed heavily. "I'm her mortal enemy."

* * *

**Finally, it's updated!**

**For you who thought Natsu was mean, it was all a misunderstanding. Everything will get revealed in time.  
****Hope you're happy with the chapter and there will be more updates in the future.**

**I will begin to update my stories in order. This way if will be fair to every one. I'm working three jobs at the moment, so I don't got much time to update, but I'll do my best.  
****Next update will be:**

**\- Fairy Tail x2 (Two chapters)  
****\- Mermaid  
****\- Off We Go**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think! If you got any questions just PM.**

**Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up inside my dorm. My head was spinning, last night got to more then I would Imagine. Had I drink that much? When I thought about it, in fact, didn't I remember much of it at all. How did I get home anyway? Looking around my room to see if there was any kind of clue. I tried to get up from the bed, but something held me down. With a blurred gaze looked I over my shoulder, to see a pink ball.

"Huh?" I rubbed the sleepiness out off my eyes. It was Natsu. Shocked I tried to pull away from him, but he only held me down, while he snuggled into my hair. I began to push him, trying to wake him up. He didn't even react, only grunting in my ear. "Wake up." Annoyed, pushed I him harder, making him role out off the bed. The sheet tangled around us made both off us fall down on the cold floor. Something I didn't think through.

"Ouch!" I had closed my eyes, ready too feel the impact. Instead it was a surprisingly soft landing. I opened my eyes to see Natsu stare at me slightly irritated. But his face changed quickly.

"What? This was your fault. I tried to wake you."

"You should maybe consider to get off me." Smirking satisfied.

"Why are you smiling?" I looked down at my chest to see I only had a see trough shirt.

"You should really get off me." Not looking bothered at all, more relaxed in fact.

"You undressed me!" Slapping him lightly in his face.

"Now hold on!" He rose up, exposing his bare chest. "You were the one who said that your close were strangling you!" He discreetly pulled down the sheet between us, to get one last glance. "You were hitting on me last night."

"Liar!"

"Am not."

"Disturbing something?" Loke stood next to the bed, as no one of us had noticed him. I felt warmth spread across my face as I saw what Loke were thinking.

"Yes" I sent Natsu an ugly glare, as he wasn't making this situation any better.

"No, Natsu were just leaving." Hinting for him to leave. "I'll get dressed, it started to get crowded here.." Natsu grabbed his shirt on his way out. He and Loke had a staring contest on his way out, until he closed the door behind him.

"What was that all about?" Loke talked to me with his back turned against me.

"He brought me home last night." I grabbed a dress from my closet and jumped in it.

"From where?" His voice was got more serious.

"We worked on our project and Natsu insisted we should get something to drink." I sat my hair up in a ponytail. "But I have to work on my assignment, so I talk to you later, ok?" Loke didn't even answer before he stormed out.

The next few days had Natsu and I constantly been together. We worked on the project after school and even went on some coffeehouses to continue on it there. Working hard both day and night. I don't know if we did it on purpose, but everything ended up being about the novel. Natsu had shown me more interest in a not hateful way. Were we starting to get along?

The novel was going to be better then I was expecting. Both him and the paper.

In these days had I almost forgot why we hated each other.

The day had finally come, and we were going to hand over our assignment to Gildarts. We had fought for this, and the time had finally come. I sat inside his office, waiting nervously. I waited for Natsu who had football practice and were going to be late. He had told us that earlier that day. The clock was three pm, He would be here any minute now. So would Gildarts.

"Is he here yet?" Natsu came running inside, breathing heavily with his helmet under his arm. He hadn't change yet, so he stood there with his dirty uniform. I looked at Natsu who stood there with his hair stuck to his face.

"He isn't here yet."

"I'm here." We turned around to see Gildarts. "I've seen that you too have spent quiet some time together." He seated himself in his chair. "So I expect this assignment went well?"

"You didn't give us much of a choice. We don't want to fail." Natsu's attitude had changed.

"Good." He looked satisfied of what he had accomplished. "Let me see what you have been working on." We laid our pieces on his desk. He began to read them right away. We stood there watching him, waiting for him to finish them. He looked annoyed at us and waved with his hand, signaling us to leave. "All the grades will be published later tonight."

I went out of his office, with Natsu right behind me, stopping me.

"Let's make a deal."

"A deal?" I looked curious at him.

"If we get an A, then you'll go out with me."

"We have been together for everyday now for the past two weeks." Why was he acting so weird of the sudden.

"On a date."

"A.. date?" I was about to laugh, but then I saw the seriousness in his eyes. "You're not joking?"

"No." I was starting to get confused, for Natsu and I hadn't been exactly attracted to each other for the past year.

"And If we don't get on?"

"You never have to speak to me again. I won't bother you." When he said he won't bother me or even speak to me, dropped my heart a bit. The time we had spent together had shown me another side of him, a side I found interesting.

"You got a deal." He reached out his hand to seal the deal.

Later that night sat Loke and I in my room.

This was the first time in a few days I've met Loke. He is mad over the time I spent with Natsu instead of him. Loke was sure Natsu had hidden intentions, trying to exploit me. So we wasn't on good terms now, but Loke is my best friend so I'm trying to get on his good side.

"Why aren't you with _him_?" Loke had disgust in his voice.

"Why are you so against Natsu? I can't hate him forever.." Loke looked at me disappointed.

"Because he was cruel to you and now you're suddenly going out on a date?"

"We're not going on a date yet. And why not? Everyone deserves another chance."

"Not Dragneel!" Loke rose up from the bed in anger. "I've been there for you since the beginning, and now you're going to take him over me!?" Why was he getting so mad about, it's not like I'm leaving him. Was it that bad of me? Trying to forgive him?

"I'm not choosing anyone over you!" I felt tears build up.

"So don't do it-" The sound of a mail ticked in on my phone, silencing Loke. He looked at me, waiting for me to read the mail.

Shortly the sound of someone knocking on the door caught our attention. I dried away a tear that had escaped my eyes, before I opened the door. When I opened the door, stood Natsu there. He grabbed me around the waist , pulling me into his arms. Confused looked I up at him.

"What are you-" To my surprise bent Natsu down to my lips and silenced me with a long kiss. Speechless stood I there, melting into the warm kiss.

Pulling away, broke Natsu the kiss. He let go of me gently, staring at my eyes. He's onyx eyes were different, they were.. warm.

"Just a taste of what you can expect."

"I think you should leave." We turned around as Loke stood behind us.

"Loke!" Why was he acting this way?

"Lucy and I made a deal. And why are you even butting in were your not wanted?"

"Lucy and I were talking. So don't disturb and leave." My eyes kept going back and forth between Loke and Natsu.

"Do you have a problem?" Natsu was getting more intense, so did Loke. The whole situation was starting to get overwhelming.

"Back off dude." Loke pushed Natsu on his chest.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" Pushing Loke back.

"Stop!" I felt my blood build up in my veins, both of them were so fucking childish. I don't want this, I don't want anything of this! "Leave! Just leave, both of you!" I didn't know why I was getting so emotional of this.

"I'm sorry Luce." Loke understood immediately how he had acted and got guilty. He always got that lost poppy look when he was feeling guilty.

"Don't bother."

"I'll come by tomorrow." Natsu were the first one to leave.

* * *

**General POV**

The two boys sat on a bench in the park on their campus.

"Why do you suddenly change?" Loke stared down on the ground. "You don't need Lucy. You can play with any other girl's heart.. but not hers."

"You love her, don't you?"

"In love with my _best friend_? Don't think so." Loke said the word as it was poison to his ears.

"Every one knows it, except Lucy. I can see the way you look at her. I can't blame you for that. She's gorgeous." Natsu breathed out heavily into the cold night.

"Why the sudden interest?" He felt Natsu was avoiding his first question.

"Sudden?" Natsu laughed into the night. Suddenly he stopped, as he wore he's serious face. "I've loved her for years."

"I thought you hated each other?" Loke was surprised at Natsu's honesty.

"She does. I don't blame her. I only wish she knew.." Ruffling his hair in annoyance. "You've heard the ponytail story, right?"

"Of course, who haven't?" Loke rolled he's eyes, just at the thought of it. He had probably heard it a million times.

"It's not exactly right what happened. Gray was the one who cut her hair, and not me. I actually wanted to.. never mind." Natsu rose up from the bench. "Well, you can't decide what another person thinks of you. See you around Loke."

Loke sat there watching Natsu as he left, replaying his words over and over. He rubbed his hands together to keep them warm.

"See you around." Whispered Loke.

* * *

**Ello!**

**I thought it was about time to post this chapter too. I've been trying to finish my other story 'Mermaid', so I needed a break to write something else.  
Sorry for the absent once again..**

**If you have any questions or simply just want to PM, I'm yours!  
****Leave a review to let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**Have a nice day! **


End file.
